User talk:Gravity36
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:11, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Talk To Me 2007 Truthy Awards --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Picture of Clinton We do, it's called Image:Diploma'ingClinton.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:15, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Macacagull I hope you make a page for that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 2 January 2007 (UTC) I might, I just put it there because seagulls were too bland and theres no state animal section. Gravity36 3:31, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, it is a brilliant idea, and when you are satisfied with the page, I can add it to the "zoo" tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Ill have to think of some material for it first. Maybe somethng along the line of any Democrat that stalks a Republican with a camera. Gravity36 3:37, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's hilarious! You have to make the page, and call dibs on it! (Put a "UC" tag on it)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:42, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Ok its done im thinking of finding or making a graphic please add the page to the zoo section. Gravity36 4:02, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey, now...that is not all there is to know about the majestic Macacagull. How about where it originated? The first American in history to have seen the Macacagull. Or how does it mate? Breed? What are its natural enemies? What does it eat? How large does it get? How many kids does it have over a lifetime? Does it lay eggs like every other bird, or is it different? How big is the egg? Can you cook it? Are there any recipies? Come on, this is your baby, don't let someone else decide what your page should say. You need to work on it a little more before it gets included on the "zoo" tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 2 January 2007 (UTC) State Seal When you say wikinistas, do you mean Wikipedia? Just answer below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Yes im trying to add the seal to the Missouri page but since its got bears on it. ::LOL, it would be perfect because it has bears! We just don't want to use anything from that page without proper documentation...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 1 January 2007 (UTC) The one I got off wikipedia has doesnt cite the source but on a lookup you can find it on the Missouri state secretary website that has the same exact seal I will be sure to cite this as the source for the seal I inserted. --User:Gravity36 12:35, Jan 1 2007 (GMT) :I got a new one, which I will put in, oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Ok don't forget to change the one on the Missouri page. Gravity36 12:40 Jan 1 07 :Yes, thanks. FYI, usually there isn't much of a problem uploading images, as long as you put some kind of disclaimer that includes: #the url of where it originated, #the copyright of the page where it originated, and #a line that says something like "For Parody Use ONLY."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:57, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry I just forgot this one time, won't happen again. I don't want us to get in trouble with the wikinistas. --User:Gravity36 1:17, Jan 1 2007 (GMT) :You won't get into trouble, and they can't do anything, unless we were to ignore their warning. So, they have to warn us first, then we have to ignore it, then they can warn us again. I just don't want them to touch our pages, etc. You're doing fine. But if they were ever to say something to you, tell them to contact an admin. Seriously, they used to come in here and bother everybody, and not say a word to the admins. Cowards.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 1 January 2007 (UTC)